


Cease Fire

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas Party, Crack Fic, Implied Yullen - Freeform, M/M, Random Santa, You Have Been Warned, espECIALLY TOWARDS THE END, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Allen wanted a Christmas party, and the Earl was willing to throw him one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poisoned_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisoned_Jade/gifts).



> Based off of a conversation.

It had been a while since Allen finally relented and joined the Noah. He never really wanted to, but given everything that had been happening as of late, he felt that maybe, just maybe, having the Noah around him would help him in some manner of speaking. And it did. It actually helped. How? Easy. Neah didn’t like the Noah, and since Allen was already friends with some of them, they more or less accepted him into their home. Neah didn’t like coming out around them, not unless he was alone with the Earl. Thankfully, that rarely happened. They barely trusted Allen thanks to Neah, so they rarely left him alone at all.

They grew more and more used to Allen as time went on, almost as though they actually saw him as family. Some were harder to ‘woo’ in terms of the family charm, but after a while, they started to come around too. Allen didn’t know why, nor did he like it, but he actually felt at home with the Noah, despite how dysfunctional they may have been.

Now, Allen didn’t really ask for much while living with the Noah. So whenever he did ask for something, it was definitely taken into consideration.

“It’s been a long time since I had any real form of Christmas,” Allen said one day idly. He had been out shopping with Tyki, and having seen the snow and some decorations being put up, it had brought the holiday to mind. “Do you guys celebrate it?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, kind of,” Tyki answered, not having really expected the male to talk. He had been quiet most of the trip. “Lately we haven’t though. We’ve been too busy.”

“Do you think the Earl would be up for celebrating it this year? We could have a party and invite friends and stuff…”

“Like your Exorcist friends back at the Order.”

Allen shot him a bit of a glare. “I don’t want to risk their lives.”

“You won’t. If the Earl accepts, we can have a temporary truce. A cease fire for Christmas. Tolerate one another, pretend nothing is wrong, and that we’re all normal human beings for a change.” Tyki took a drag of his cigarette before sighing, the smoke that escaped him slowly dissipating in the air. “Punishment happens to whoever decides to break those rules. You decide what the punishment is since you’re both an Exorcist and a Noah.”

Allen looked at Tyki with surprise. “Really?”

Tyki nodded. “The Earl likes you, Shounen. He’ll be willing to give you at least this.”

A hesitant yet bright smile pulled across Allen’s features. He would get to see his friends again, and this time, there would be no fighting… because he wouldn’t allow it.

A week later, after the Earl agreed to let Allen have a Christmas party, Allen sent out invitations, making sure his friends got them in secrecy. The party was only in a few days, and already, everyone in the Noah Clan was helping decorate and set up for the party. They bought eggnog and food and just overall, everything that would give the party a Christmas feel. They even bought random presents for each other and the Exorcists.

When it came time for the Exorcists to arrive, everything was ready, the party having been set up in a remote location so that nobody would be exposing anybody in terms of locations. Tyki worked at the door, greeting each Exorcist that came in. It seemed to be extremely awkward, giving the two opposing groups were being forced to socialize, but at least they were trying. The Exorcists had also brought gifts, and those were placed underneath the large tree in the corner of the room.

Upon finding Allen, the Exorcists looked absolutely relieved, flocking to him.

“Miyoshi,” Kanda greeted with a curt nod.

“Bakanda,” Allen snorted, shaking his head. There was a smile on his lips, though, despite the insult. He missed their old banter.

“Allen, are you okay?” Lenalee asked immediately. “The Noah haven’t hurt you, have they?”

“What? No,” frowned Allen. “I mean… Yeah, some of them were hostile towards me before, but we’ve… grown. Closer, I mean.”

Lenalee looked both relieved and vexed by the notion. “As long as you’re safe…”

They continued like this for a while, catching up with one another before there was a loud clanking of metal against glass, drawing everyone’s attention.

What they saw was… well…

Let’s just say, even the Noah were horrified by what they were seeing before them.

The Earl, being large and round already, decided to dress up as Santa Claus, and beside him, two very pissed off and embarrassed twins were dressed as Elves.

“Ho, ho, ho!” boomed the Earl, startling some of the people in the room. He was… louder than normal. Not to mention he sounded a lot more committed to the role of Santa than he should have been. “Listen up, kiddies! Now that everyone is present, there is a few rules I need to establish! Number one! No fighting one another! This is supposed to be a civilized get together meant to celebrate the holidays! Number two! Anyone caught breaking rule number one is to be punished according to Allen Walker! Meaning, you break the rule, he decides the punishment! And number three!” He paused, watching the party goers with bright, happy eyes. After a moment, he boomed, “Have fun!” With that, he gestured for everyone to go back to socializing.

The Noah and the Exorcists mingled, chatting with one another, pretending that they weren’t enemies set out to kill one another. At least there was one thing that they had in common that night though.

The Earl, while he was able to play the role exceptionally well, did _not_ need to dress up or act like Santa Claus again. Ever. Never again. Not going to happen.

They wouldn’t allow it as long as there was air in their lungs.

Overall, the party went smoothly, nobody was trying to kill one another. There _was_ a bit of banter here and there, but otherwise, there was nothing to really be concerned about.

Then, it came time to open the presents.

The Earl, still dressed as Santa, declared, “Everyone is to get in a line! I will begin distributing presents!” Everyone did as he asked, forming an orderly line. Once everyone got their selected presents, they were told to go ahead and open them.

Kanda had been given a series of IOUs, which confused him at first, but then pissed him off because he knew exactly who the present had been from – JasDevi. Lenalee had been given a pair of combs for her hair, which she thought was really sweet – turned out the present had been from Wisely since he didn’t know what to get anyone, especially since it was practically random as to who would get what. Allen got gift certificates to food restaurants – from the Earl himself, probably because Allen ate so much already. Tyki got a new deck of cards, though they were a bit girly in design – Kanda had been hoping Allen would have gotten those as a gag gift.

On and on the presents went until every present was unwrapped. Wisely got a pair of glasses, JasDevi got matching mugs, the Earl got a new hat, and so on. It was relatively adorable, if not a little funny in some form or another. The Exorcists hugged Allen goodbye, though one Exorcist in particular was difficult to get a hug from – AKA, Kanda.

“Come on, Kanda, just give him a hug,” pouted Lenalee. She believed that it was only right since they had no idea when they would be able to see Allen again, if he would even _be_ Allen the next time they saw one another.

“Fine,” sighed Kanda. He turned to Allen and gave him an awkward one armed hug. It was then there was a sharp intake of breath from the members of the Noah Clan. Both males looked confused. “What?”

Tyki gestured for both of them to look up.

Allen blushed furiously and immediately covered his face. “Nope! This is _not_ happening.”

“Of all the luck…” grumbled Kanda. He twitched some, grabbing Allen’s hands and pulling them away from his face. “Let’s just do this so I can go home, Miyoshi.” Before the smaller male could protest, Kanda kissed him roughly on the lips with a lot more passion than he would openly admit to. After a few seconds, he pulled away, a soft glare to his eyes. “Be safe, Miyoshi. You better come home safe, or so help me…”

Allen could only let out incoherent whines of an embarrassed full grown man.


End file.
